The New Girl
by Syphon
Summary: It's a little short, sorry. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. Year six.


I'm starting this story in year six. I don't know what happens in year five, so I would start there, but in the end of year four, Voldemort's in power, and I can't think of how to build off that. So for this story's sake, just pretend that in year five, Voldemort's some how taken out or something. Oh, and that the Dark Arts teacher only lasted for the one year. It starts at the sorting of the new first year kids.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table. "I heard a rumor that we're going to have a new student this year." Hermione began.  
  
"We have new students every year. The first years, remember. That's why that ratty old hat is up there on the stool on the stage. The sorting?" Ron said explained, sarcastically.  
  
"I know that. She's our age, and starting in the same year as us. She learned witchery somewhere else. She came from some other school I think. I think we could learn a lot from her. Maybe the have spells in those schools that they don't teach here!" Hermione wondered out loud, excitedly.  
  
"If they don't teach them here at Hogwarts, there's probably a good reason." Ron said, trying to convince Hermione not to ask the new girl, because if she did learn spells they didn't, Hermione was sure to make Harry and him study them, until they could do it perfectly. They would have enough homework as it was.  
  
"Hogwarts is a great school. If they're not going to teach us a certain spell, Dumbledor's bound to have a good reason for it." Harry said, obviously on Ron's side.  
  
"Oh, you mean like he had a good reason for telling us not to go in the third floor corridor. You didn't listen to that. Or when he said-"  
  
"Who do you think is our new dark arts teacher?" Harry interrupted, hoping it would get him out of Hemione's lecture. "I don't see any one new at the table."  
  
"You do realize we've had a new dark arts teacher for every year?" Ron answered. 'They're bound to be hard to come by, by now."  
  
"Oh, dear! What if they couldn't find anybody for the job? We can't not have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Hermione said, horrified.  
  
"And why not?" Ron asked. "We'll get less homework that way."  
  
"But it's an important subject. Voldemort would still be in power if it weren't for the class. We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for that class. But I wouldn't mind less homework. Maybe one of the other teacher's would leave." Harry said wistfully, ignoring Ron's shudder at the name.  
  
"Maybe Snape would leave. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Oh no!" Ron said, interrupting his own train of thought. "What if Snape finally got the job? He's been after for so long, and with the shortage of teachers-" Harry said, voicing Ron's worry.  
  
"Well if that were the case, where's the new potions master? There's plenty of would-be potion professors, and there's no new teacher at the table, remember?" Hermione said, logically. "Be quiet. The sorting's about to start." She was right. The rumble of talk quieted as the headmaster, Dumbledor, walked up to the sorting hat to make announcements. "I have some announcements to make. This year we will have a new student. Well, several new students. In fact, we have new students every year. But this one's here on special privileges. She's been schooled elsewhere up till now, and has decided to join Hogwarts. Since she has some education, she will be starting in year six, with the other kids her age. We will now be starting the sorting." He said, stepping off the stage, as whispers went through the crowd.  
  
Now Professor Magonagol stepped on stage, list of names in her hand. "Syphon, Kykio" she called. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and red cheeks stepped up to the sorting hat. She appeared to be Harry's age and had robes that were made out of some sort of shinny golden clothe and black form-fitting muggle clothes under it. "That must be her." Hermione whispered. The girl sat down on the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head with an unreadable face. Harry felt a familiar feeling when he looked at the girl. A feeling as if he knew her or some one like her before, and didn't like it much. A scared feeling.  
  
"Why does she not have to wear black robes?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe she hasn't had time to buy new robes, and that's what they wear where she comes from. Be quiet." Hermione answered. Finally, the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!". She stood up, face still blank, and walked over to the cheering Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh dear." Herione moaned over the noise of Slytherin's cheers. " Now we won't be able to learn anything from her."  
  
"Who'd want to learn anything from a Slytherin?" Ron asked.  
  
After the sorting was over, and the feast begun, Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about how their summers had gone and Hermione talked about what she hoped to learn this year. After a while, when the subject turned from what they wanted to what they didn't want, Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, wishing that Malfoy would disappear. That would make this year so much more pleasant. Unfortunately, he saw Malfoy and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Obviously, he hadn't turned into a Toad over vacation. Too bad. He looked around the room, looking at nothing at all, for there was nothing amiss. All the students in their black robes, pigging out until they were too full to eat anymore, then going for seconds. Then he realized that the fact that nothing was unusual, was unusual in itself. And the new girl with the golden robes wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
"Where do you reckon that new girl went?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, she probably just tried to find the girl's room and got lost." Hermione suggested. "What I'm wondering, is why there's a dragon at the teacher's table. You don't think that's it's our new Dark Arts teacher, do you?"  
  
"Dragon?!" Harry and Ron said jerking thier heads toward the teacher's table, alarmed. Sure enough, there was a dragon at the table. It was small, from head to hips about the size of a human torso, with very large wind, about eight-foot wingspan, and a tail that had to be fifteen feet long. It was golden, with red jewels in a row on each side of it, from snout to the tip of it's tail. Actually, it looked quite like the goblet from which Harry had been drinking.  
  
"A dragon? What's a dragon doing at Hogwarts? And why is Dumbledor offering it a sugar tart? It's going to eat us all, and he's tempting it with food!"  
  
"Oh hush Ron." Hermione silenced. "It's obviously tame. And it's far to small to eat us."  
  
"Or at least all of us. I think it could handle one or two kids. Maybe we can trick it into eating Malfoy." Ron added.  
  
" Dumbledor does have a pet phoenix, maybe he decided to start a collection of exotic pets?" Harry offered.  
  
"Maybe" Ron said doubtingly, he didn't seem to completely accept Harry's explanation. Hermione didn't either. Neither did Harry.  
  
End Chapter One 


End file.
